Visiting the Doctor
by TheVeryLastCompanion
Summary: When the Doctor is able to see Rose again, will he leave his companion Clara and take Rose on the journey that they never finished? Or will the Doctor realize the feelings that he actually has for Clara?
1. Visiting the Doctor

**I don't own anything from Doctor Who blah blah blah the usual**

* * *

POV Doctor:

Awakening from a deep sleep, the smell of fresh suflees filled the air as I slipped into my slippers. The floor of my new TARDIS is always chilled by this point in the morning. "Oi! Clara! Is that breakfast I smell?" I shouted to her from the top floor.

"You bet it is!" She replied happily. I came down stairs and sat down in the comfy chairs I decided to add to Clara's personal kitchen. "So doctor, Is there some sort of TARDIS local new channel or something? Like TARDIS news at 5:00?" She asked. Quite a stupid question if you ask me but I decided to answer her pointless question anyways.

"No! But! There is a general news station that automatically feeds its way into any machine that enters the outer circular cloud. It was created after a white dwarf star went nova. Which is impossible but it happened. Confusing but true." I paused letting my new companion attempt to comprehend what I had just explained. The confused look on her face lingered for a bit long. She wasn't as brilliant as she was when I found her locked inside of a dalek. I extinguished the confusing from her face by turning on the OCC News. I was watching random things happen, until something relevant and special came on. The broadcaster said, "~And with that, there is a safe way to travel in and out of parallel universes without ripping a hole in the fabric of time and space. Unfortunately, the device used to do this, has been left hurtling towards earth. And we all know humans aren't going to be able to decode such advanced tech. In other news a creature from the planet Nueron...~"

I hadn't even noticed myself standing in the doorway as I clung to the reporters words. I ran towards the control center of the TARDIS and set the TARDIS to the earth outer hemisphere and put it on a search for this mad and brilliant technology. Clara followed me into the control room and was standing there confused. I sat back in my TARDIS chair and found myself crying. Happy tears streamed down my face. The one person that I had shoved to the farthest corner of my mind I will be able to see again. Rose Tyler.

"What's wrong Doctor?" Clara asked me. What was I supposed to tell her. Was I supposed to say that before I ran off and got married, I fell in love with an earth girl? I settled with telling her, "I'm going to see an old friend!" I was bursting with happiness. My Rose! She could come back to a life in the TARDIS and we could have our life together again!

After a week of searching for the technology I needed to find Rose, I finally found it when it was about to crash into Whales. I immediately began attaching the device to the TARDIS' central power core. Before I knew it, I had the TARDIS materializing into Rose's universe. I was about to burst out of the TARDIS when the pile of bad thoughts began to fill my mind.

What if Rose didn't want to see me?

What if she had turned her heart cold towards her lonely old Doctor?

I turned around and slid down the TARDIS' front doors then laying my head on the door as well. I had forgotten that Clara was still in the room so I looked up at her. Her eyes were already locked onto mine as if I was mad. She looked as if she wanted to talk to me and comfort me but didn't know what was going on. I stood up and wiped the tears from my face. "I'll be gone for a bit," I told her, "meet me here tomorrow. Go try out the shops," I told Clara as I handed her a credit card, "get a nice hotel. I have business that I need to attend to."

Normally, Clara would have annoyed me right out of the door to tried to fiddle her way into what I was doing. But I noticed the flare in her eyes. The confusion and fear. I had never seen her like this before. All she did was nod and walk upstairs to her room. I straightened my bow tie and walked out of the TARDIS. I went straight to Jackie Tyler's new home to see if Rose was still living there.

I rang the doorbell and was happy to see Jackie opened the door soon after. I almost hadn't recognized her. She had aged. "JACKIE!" I shouted throwing my arms around her.

"Who are you!?" she said as she shoved me off. I had completely forgot that she hadn't seen my latest regeneration.

"Oh! Sorry I'm the Doctor! I regenerated...again.. That isn't the point! I need to know where Rose and... Rose and the other Doctor lives.." I told her.

"So you went and changed your face again. Anyways, how are you here? You said you couldn't travel through universes! Did you lie to me and my daughter!?" She started raising her voice. Same old Jackie. I still can't get over how much she aged. I hate seeing people age.

"All that matters is that I'm here. Now what's her address?" I awaited her answer.

"221a Baker Srt. Right off the highway.." Her voice trailed on as I started running to Rose's flat. By the time I reached Baker street, I had forgotten which flat was her's. I assumed it was 221b so I buzzed in. Shortly after, I heard the sound of the door unlocking and I made my way upstairs. A tall man with curls opened the door. He had on a purple shirt and was looking very dashing.

"Come in, you must be a client," I didn't want to say no or offended him in anyway so I just stepped in and decided to go with it. He motioned for me to sit so I did. I glanced over at the table and saw his flat mate begin typing at his computer and taking short glances up at me.

"So are you here from my site or his?" The quick typing chap asked me. I noticed that this caused the taller man to roll his eyes.

"Oh you know... Yours!" I had to do some last minute deductions but I noticed by the style of his typing that he was a blogger. All I could do now is make something up. "Your blog is brilliant!" I shouted a bit louder than I thought would actually come out.

The tall man stood up, "So you're so lucky to meet Sherlock Holmes and John Watson. Now why are you here?" he asked. I almost fell out of my seat. I was sitting with Sherlock! The Sherlock Holmes! How did Rose end up so lucky to live in the same apartment building as Sherlock! I can't believe I didn't recall Baker Street or 221b.

"I bet you can't deduct me!" I said with the biggest smile across my face. I still couldn't believe it. I was just impersonating this man not long ago! This is brilliant. My remark seemed to have shocked Sherlock but he soon began studying me.

Sherlock's eyes quickly began studying me. He kept taking quick short glances at my chest.

"John.. Grab my thingy!" Sherlock shouted at John. His remark caused John to blush but he quickly grabbed his stethoscope. A few moments later, Sherlock pressed his stethoscope to both sides of my chest. His eyes widened and backed up a little. Then, he took a deep look into my eyes then back at my whole face. He quietly muttered the words impossible then sat down in the chair across from me.

"Well?" I asked a bit confused why he didn't freak out.

"You're not human, obviously I can tell by the two hearts. I'm not sure how you got here but you aren't local, again obvious. You're extremely old but your body is so young. I would say you're around 900 or 950 years old. You aren't here for us so I'm guessing you're here for either Rose or John-" then he stopped as if he had a revelation. "You're the Doctor. The Doctor aren't you! Oh yes yes yes it all makes so much sense!"

"Uh Sherlock I'm lost and confused," Watson popped in and said.

"Well of course you are you're an idiot! But this man.. He is no idiot. he is a genius," Sherlock said as he unintentionally flattered me. This man truly is brilliant. "So tell me Doctor. Who are you really and where do you come from? Or, more importantly, what are you?" He asked me. Of course, Sherlock wants to know who and what I am. That actually isn't a surprise. Not at all really. The most brilliant man of all time would obviously want to know the facts of everything. Even things that should never be spoken of.

"Do you know which flat belongs to Rose Tyler?" I asked him. I really didn't want Sherlock to run tests on me or something. And I truly did want to run off and see Rose

"221a..." He said narrowing his eye at me. I could tell in his eyes that he wanted me to stay and answer all his questions. But, him being Sherlock Holmes, I also knew that he knew that I was here for a specific reason and that I didn't have much time to spare. But then again, I have the TARDIS, I have all the time in the universe.

I hopped up and made my way to the door as swiftly as I could until Sherlock interrupted me again.

"After your business with Rose, would you mind coming back?" Sherlock asked nervously, "I really would like to talk to you a bit more."

"Of course I'll come back. Sherlock Holmes."

Watson, who was now standing behind Sherlock as if he wanted to object, was looking very, what's the word, JEALOUS! As if he and Sherlock were a thing.

I walked out the door trying to avoid any awkward silence that might have followed from standing in the room with Sherlock and John together. I made my way to 221a and reluctantly knocked on the door. Moments later, I saw the faux me standing in the doorway looking as stunning as ever.

"Hello! I'm sorry I don't remember you. What's your name?" My human self said.

"I'm looking for Rose Tyler." I simply replied.


	2. Visiting the Doctor prt 2

**I don't own Doctor- we've been over this. Please review!**

* * *

(John's (A.K.A Meta Crisis Doctor) POV)

"Uhh... She isn't here right now.. actually she just went out... who are you?" I ask the man who stood at my front door. This man seemed so familiar. Like one of my old babysitters on Gallifrey. Well, HIS babysitter back on Gallifrey. I never felt quite right knowing that I didn't actually live all the memories that I had. They felt stolen. I'm just a human... I'm no time lord.

The man looked at me in surprise. As if he had forgotten who he was. He opened his mouth as if he was going to speak up but a few moments later, his mouth quickly closed.

"I'm John Smith" he said. I thought to myself 'lie'. I lowered my gaze to his tweed jacket where the inside pocket was. I could see a shape that looked like a large over sized pen. That would normally be where I kept my old sonic scredri- 'He can't be..' I thought to myself.

"Is that a new screwdriver?" I asked. I surprised myself with the way that I said my sentence. I sounded a bit angry. Then again why shouldn't I, I loved that my trusty sonic screwdriver, she could get me out of anything! Then again I have changed its model quite a few times. The man in the tweed let out a large smile and reached for his inside pocket pulling out a completely brand new 's not my style. It looks rubbish compared to my old one.. infacted I hated it. It seemed to.. Complicated.

"Oh yeah well..." I said as i reached into my inside pocket and pulled out my very own sonic screwdriver. Since I became human, I've had a lot of time on my hands, surprisingly more than I had while I was living in the TARDIS. All this time on my hands I had to think of something to do. So an identical sonic screwdriver. I made Rose one too.

The Doctor examined the screwdriver and let out a big cheeky grin. "Nice to see you again, Doctor" He said to me with the biggest smile. Oh god this is really how I turned out. I thought this regeneration of myself was weird. This guy looked crazy.

"Yes well... Nice to see you too.. Doctor" I couldn't get over how I stole his life. And his lady."How exactly did you get here?" I asked him trying to take my mind off of it.

"Luck. I saw a thing on the telly. It allows me to travel in between parallel universes safely without tearing a hole in the fabric of time and space!" He exclaimed. I could tell he felt proud of himself. 'He seems cute- COOL oh my god did I just say that out loud!?' I looked up at the Doctor who didn't seem like he heard my mistake. I let out a sigh in relief and quickly tried to get this awkward moment out of the way.

"Would you like to come inside?" I asked him.

"I'd love to!" He jumped with joy.

(The Doctors POV)

As I walked inside the flat that John shares with Rose, I saw the pictures of them together sprawled across their walls. She looks beautiful. But then again, when doesn't she? I looks as if she hasn't aged at all. She still looks the same as when I first met her. 'Stop.' I thought to myself. Rose got to have the man she wanted to. Bringing up old feelings wasn't going to help me at all. Why am I even here? She probably doesn't even want to see me. I should just leave. This is pointless. Why would I want to bring up old feelings? If I cared for crying, then I could go and watch a chick flick. Rose doesn't even want to see me. Or worse... She wants to run away with me again.

After about 20 minutes of lounging around John's living room and poking at things, John decided he wanted to make conversation. "So have have you been? Traveling with anyone?" He asked. I wasn't sure whether or not I wanted Rose to know about Clara yet. I mean lets face it, I still do love Rose and she might not love me anymore but if she has any feelings at all for me.. hearing that I'm traveling with someone besides her AGAIN might just kill her.

"Not at the moment no," I replied. I felt my stomach knot up as I was lying through my teeth. I really did care for Clara but I don't like it when my companions get together and start talking about.. companion stuff.

"You need to be traveling with someone Doctor, it really isn't safe for you," he warned me. It was the truth. I knew how I get when i traveled by myself. It sure didn't do the universe any good.

"Yeah maybe I'll find someone one day," I hated this. Lying to myself. All I could think about was Clara. I'm doing her so wrong here. She's wonderful and brilliant and amazing. Wait.. I don't actually have feelings for her? Do I? No all I've ever had was Rose. My pink and yellow human. I couldn't have moved on. Even if Clara was perfect. She almost seemed to perfect. But she is no Rose Marian Tyler. "Where did Rose go?" I asked abruptly trying to take my mind off of the subject.

"She went to the store to fetch some milk," he said as he glanced at his watch, "she should be home soon," he continued.

(5 minute time skip)

(Rose's POV)

I fumbled for my keys when I came home from the shop. It was getting late so I went ahead and locked the door behind me. As I walked in, I set the milk in the fridge and walked to the living room where I found John and I suppose one of his friends.

"Hey John milk's in the fridge. Who's your friend?" I said with a smile. I wish that he would have told me he was having company. This house looks terrible.

"Oh this is..-

"Rory. My name is Rory," The man said interrupting John. He seemed jumpy. He definitely wasn't ordinary. I really liked his bow tie.

"Nice to meet you Rory!" I smiled and held out my hand. He hesitated hand shook my hand slowly. He shut his eyes tightly as if he was about to cry. What had I done? I slowly pulled my hand back in confusion and he let his hand fall to his side.

"I- I should go. I can't. I mean that... Goodbye Rose Tyler." He said as he walked out of the living room. I stood in utter confusion as he left. I sat on an armchair that was across from John. I remembered that I locked the door so I stood up and started walking towards it. A few moments of walking later, I heard it. The sonic screwdriver. It had a different sound to it but it was definitely the sonic. I heard the door shut and I was so excited! That was the Doctor! MY Doctor. That was him. No wonder why he was acting strange.. we haven't seen each other in years!

I hadn't realized how long I was standing in awe before my feet actually started running out of my house following the man. I turned a couple of corners before I saw that beautiful blue box. She looked different. New. She had a fresh coat of paint and she looked as if she hadn't seen many adventures.

When I walked up to the TARDIS, I noticed myself brushing my hand against her. 'Don't be like the Doctor' I thought to myself. I chuckled as I knocked on the TARDIS doors.

"How are you feeling old girl? Did you miss me?" I asked the TARDIS. I felt a slight hum of the TARDIS underneath my hand and let out a smile. "How many women have you let walk through these doors since I left eh?" I asked playfully. nut in my heart, I knew I was worried. I was shaken to the core. The Doctor probably moved on to another girl just like what happened to Sarah Jane. What if I was just the next Sarah Jane? The TARDIS began to rumble as if she was putting up a protest. Her reaction made me smile. Such a clever blue box. I remember having to talk to the TARDIS while I was sitting in my room because the Doctor was being an idiot. Awkwardly, she was always there for me.

I pulled out my TARDIS key that I kept as a chain around my neck and put it into the keyhole.I thought one last thought before pushing those doors open, 'Here goes everything'


	3. Visiting the Doctor part 3

Part Three:

(John's (A.K.A Meta Crisis Doctor) POV)

"Uhh... She isn't here right now.. actually she just went out... who are you?" I ask the man who stood at my front door. This man seemed so familiar. Like one of my old babysitters on Gallifrey. Well, HIS babysitter back on Gallifrey. I never felt quite right knowing that I didn't actually live all the memories that I had. They felt stolen. I'm just a human... I'm no time lord.

The man looked at me in surprise. As if he had forgotten who he was. He opened his mouth as if he was going to speak up but a few moments later, his mouth quickly closed.

"I'm John Smith" he said. I thought to myself 'lie'. I lowered my gaze to his tweed jacket where the inside pocket was. I could see a shape that looked like a large over sized pen. That would normally be where I kept my old sonic scredri- 'He can't be..' I thought to myself.

"Is that a new screwdriver?" I asked. I surprised myself with the way that I said my sentence. I sounded a bit angry. Then again why shouldn't I, I loved that my trusty sonic screwdriver, she could get me out of anything! Then again I have changed its model quite a few times. The man in the tweed let out a large smile and reached for his inside pocket pulling out a completely brand new 's not my style. It looks rubbish compared to my old one.. in fact I hated it. It seemed to.. Complicated.

"Oh yeah well..." I said as I reached into my inside pocket and pulled out my very own sonic screwdriver. Since I became human, I've had a lot of time on my hands, surprisingly more than I had while I was living in the TARDIS. All this time on my hands I had to think of something to do. So an identical sonic screwdriver. I made Rose one too.

The Doctor examined the screwdriver and let out a big cheeky grin. "Nice to see you again, Doctor" He said to me with the biggest smile. Oh god this is really how I turned out. I thought this regeneration of myself was weird. This guy looked crazy.

"Yes well... Nice to see you too.. Doctor" I couldn't get over how I stole his life. "How exactly did you get here?" I asked him trying to take my mind off of it.

"Luck. I saw a thing on the telly. It allows me to travel in between parallel universes safely without tearing a hole in the fabric of time and space!" He exclaimed. I could tell he felt proud of himself. 'He seems cute- COOL oh my god did I just say that out loud!?' I looked up at the Doctor who didn't seem like he heard my mistake. I let out a sigh in relief and quickly tried to get this awkward moment out of the way.

"Would you like to come inside?" I asked him.

"I'd love to!" He jumped with joy.

(The Doctors POV)

As I walked inside the flat that John shares with Rose, I saw the pictures of them together sprawled across their walls. She looks beautiful. But then again, when doesn't she? I looks as if she hasn't aged at all. She still looks the same as when I first met her. 'Stop.' I thought to myself. Rose got to have the man she wanted to. Bringing up old feelings wasn't going to help me at all. Why am I even here? She probably doesn't even want to see me. I should just leave. This is pointless. Why would I want to bring up old feelings? If I cared for crying, then I could go and watch a chick flick. Rose doesn't even want to see me. Or worse... She wants to run away with me again.

After about 20 minutes of lounging around John's living room and poking at things, John decided he wanted to make conversation. "So how have you been? Traveling with anyone?" He asked. I wasn't sure whether or not I wanted Rose to know about Clara yet. I mean lets face it, I still do love Rose and she might not love me anymore but if she has any feelings at all for me.. hearing that I'm traveling with someone besides her AGAIN might just kill her.

"Not at the moment no," I replied. I felt my stomach knot up as I was lying through my teeth. I really did care for Clara but I don't like it when my companions get together and start talking about.. companion stuff.

"You need to be traveling with someone Doctor, it really isn't safe for you," he warned me. It was the truth. I knew how I get when I traveled by myself. It sure didn't do the universe any good.

"Yeah maybe I'll find someone one day," I hated this. Lying to myself. All I could think about was Clara. I'm doing her so wrong here. She's wonderful and brilliant and amazing. Wait.. I don't actually have feelings for her? Do I? No all I've ever had was Rose. My pink and yellow human. I couldn't have moved on. Even if Clara was perfect. She almost seemed to perfect. But she is no Rose Marian Tyler. "Where did Rose go?" I asked abruptly trying to take my mind off of the subject.

"She went to the store to fetch some milk," he said as he glanced at his watch, "she should be home soon," he continued.

(5 minute time skip)

(Rose's POV)

I fumbled for my keys when I came home from the shop. It was getting late so I went ahead and locked the door behind me. As I walked in, I set the milk in the fridge and walked to the living room where I found John and I suppose one of his friends.

"Hey John milk's in the fridge. Who's your friend?" I said with a smile. I wish that he would have told me he was having company. This house looks terrible.

"Oh this is..-

"Rory. My name is Rory," The man said interrupting John. He seemed jumpy. He definitely wasn't ordinary. I really liked his bow tie.

"Nice to meet you Rory!" I smiled and held out my hand. He hesitated hand shook my hand slowly. He shut his eyes tightly as if he was about to cry. What had I done? I slowly pulled my hand back in confusion and he let his hand fall to his side.

"I- I should go. I can't. I mean that... Goodbye Rose Tyler." He slowly said as he walked out of the living room. I stood in utter confusion as he left. I sat on an armchair that was across from John. I remembered that I locked the door so I stood up and started walking towards it. A few moments of walking later, I heard it. The sonic screwdriver. It had a different sound to it but it was definitely the sonic. I heard the door shut and I was so excited! That was the Doctor! MY Doctor. That was him. No wonder why he was acting strange.. we haven't seen each other in years!

I hadn't realized how long I was standing in awe before my feet actually started running out of my house following the man. I turned a couple of corners before I saw that beautiful blue box. She looked different. New. She had a fresh coat of paint and she looked as if she hadn't seen many adventures.

When I walked up to the TARDIS, I noticed myself brushing my hand against her. 'Don't be like the Doctor' I thought to myself. I chuckled as I knocked on the TARDIS doors.

"How are you feeling old girl? Did you miss me?" I asked the TARDIS. I felt a slight hum of the TARDIS underneath my hand and let out a smile. "How many women have you let walk through these doors since I left eh?" I asked playfully. But in my heart, I knew I was worried. I was shaken to the core. The Doctor probably moved on to another girl just like what happened to Sarah Jane. What if I was just the next Sarah Jane? The TARDIS began to rumble as if she was putting up a protest. Her reaction made me smile. Such a clever blue box. I remember having to talk to the TARDIS while I was sitting in my room because the Doctor was being an idiot. Awkwardly, she was always there for me.

I pulled out my TARDIS key that I kept as a chain around my neck and put it into the keyhole.I thought one last thought before pushing those doors open, 'Here goes everything'

(Doctor's POV)

The doors of my TARDIS swung open as my pink and yellow human smiled at me from ear to ear staring right at me. She really hadn't aged a day.

"Rose..." I forced the word out of my mouth. She was so clever following me back to the TARDIS. I should have known to re-locate after coming back inside. She could always find me when I was lost.

Rose ran to me and threw her arms around me tightly hugging me like she had when ever we had a near death experience.

"You came back for me! I knew you would! Everyone else doubted you but I didn't!" she said with her hug still at a death grip. She released her hug and backed up a single step getting a good look at my newest regeneration. She smiled at me before I felt her dominate hand slap me across the face. Pain and confusion struck my very quickly as she turned my cheek red. "That was for leaving me on Bad Wolf Bay for the second time. With a clone. Not cool at all Doctor!" She said very upset.

"Would you like some tea? I just put some one the stove if you'd like some." I told her trying to get in a position where I was alone for a few seconds.

"Sure. Which way is the living room, I see you've remodeled," she asked.

"TARDIS love, I shouted to my brilliant machine, "light up the path to the living room if you could dear!" I announced. imminently the floor of the TARDIS was lighting blue leading the way towards the living room. Rose smiled and made her way into the living room.

I quickly pulled out my phone and sent Clara a text message

~Hey Clara sorry about earlier. If you could come back to the TARDIS as soon as possible that would be brilliant~

I got some tea that I had made earlier and heated it up. I followed the illuminated path twords my living room to the sight of Rose Tyler sitting on my couch. Oh my Rose. I had missed her.

"Tea!" she said happily as I handed the cup to her and sat next to her. Just then, I felt my phone buzz. I opened the text message from Clara. It took a few different try's to get it open but I eventually got it.

~Brilliant! I'll be home in 3 minutes love!~

Her text made me chuckle aloud. Clara talked to me as if I was her husband or her boyfriend. It didn't really phase me. All in all I thought it was cute.

"Who's that there?" Rose asked me. I had completely forgotten that Rose was here. I was so deep in thought about Clara that I lost track of Rose.

"Oh that was just one of my friends," I told her with a smile. I mean was Clara my friend? I always thought of her as a friend. She couldn't possibly be the next Rose Tyler? I could never replace Rose. And if I could, I would never do it on purpose.

"So me and you going travel-

"No." I told her straight and to the point. I couldn't take her with me not again. She was way to valuable. Her life is worth so much. She was my everything. And I wasn't risking her again.

Rose was taken back in shock. "What do you mean?"

"I mean you can't come with me." Just as those words came out of my mouth, I saw Rose's eyes water up.

(Rose's POV)

I was heartbroken. He didn't want me anymore. He must have moved on. I've never felt so terrible in my whole life. He felt like a stranger to me. He was completely new. He didn't want me.

A few moments later, I heard someone's footsteps coming closer to the room.. 'Good, a distraction' I told myself. Just then, a short girl in a dress skipped into the TARDIS with a smile on her face. She had hair that curled at her shoulders and had a red purse with long strap that fell at her waist. 'my replacement' I told myself.

"Rose, this is Clara. Clara this is Rose," the Doctor introduced us awkwardly. He seemed almost as if he wanted this meeting to end really quickly.

"Uhh hi. I'm Clara. Nice to meet you Rose," she said as she extended her hand, "are you the Doctors sister?" she asked. Sister!? Has the Doctor really never spoken about me. I suppose I'm just another Sarah-Jane.

"No. I'm one of his old companions." I told her. Shaking her hand sternly.

"Oh I'm sorry. I've never heard of you is all. Uhh." she was weird. I didn't like her. Who did she think she was walking into the TARDIS like she knew everything. HA! That weirdo. "Doctor, I'm going to go make us dinner. Have fun!" she said as she skipped over to the Doctor. She gave him a peck on the cheek and bounced to the room I supposed was the kitchen.

"New girlfriend. I get it. You moved on and you don't want me to hold you back I get it I really do." I said fighting back tears.

"No Rose that isn't it at all!" he told me sadly. I don't even know this man. The Doctor I knew would have loved for me to come back.

"Listen. You should have just told me that you moved on! I completely understand!" he can't travel alone. He can't travel alone. That was the only thing I could tell myself to keep my balance. I felt so numb. He felt so far from me. I felt as if every hope that I ever had, just crumbled at my feet. I loved him so much. How could he move on? I couldn't move on.. He knew the person he gave me wasn't him. John was still not the man the Doctor was. 'He can't travel alone.'


	4. Visiting the Doctor part 4

**Okay, the POV's are really confusing so now it's just going to be third person POV. So yeah kay. Review and stuff :)**

"Rose, you don't understand how important you are to me. I can't let anything happen to you. Not ever. If you are ever hurt again at the fault of me... I don't know if I could cope. Rose please," the Doctor pleaded trying to make Rose understand where he was coming couldn't dare to see Rose in pain anymore. Rose was the Doctor's everything and he had already lost her more than once.

"Doctor, all I want to do is be with you. That is all I ever wanted. The only thing that ever hurts me is when you reject me. But it's s'okay. I'll just go back to my flat."

"Is that really how you feel Rose?" the Doctor asked moving closer to her.

"Of course that's how I feel. I told you how I felt last time I was on Bad Wolf Bay. I told you how I felt." Rose said as her gazed moved to the floor beneath the Doctor's Doctor threw his arms around Rose not caring for anything else anymore. All he knew was that his Rose was sitting in front of him and he was saying no. Never in a million years would that be even a little okay.

"You can come with me Rose! I need you it's true. I've missed you so much Rose," he said with his words muffled in Rose's shoulder.

"Do you think John can move in too?" Rose asked nervously.

"What?" the Doctor asked as he pulled away from Rose slowly.

"I mean if you don't want him to, then he doesn't have to, he can just stay at the apartment," Rose said avoiding the Doctor's eyes.

"Will that make you happy?" he asked looking into her avoiding eyes.

"Well, when you gave him to me, I sorta took responsibility for him so yeah I guess it would make me feel happy," Rose replied.

"Do you need him to share a room with you or.."

'No he can have is own room. I think that would be best"

"Well okay."

"I'll go pack and let John know." Rose said as she stood up. The Doctor replied with a nod of the head. Rose turned and practically ran out of the TARDIS with so much excitement about telling John.

"Doctor? Where did your friend go?" Clara asked as she entered the room.

"She went home," he replied to her. "Listen Clara, would you mind if her and her friend moved into the TARDIS with us?" the Doctor asked carefully. Clara was a little shocked. She had never met this girl before and she felt that her and the Doctor were just getting to be close. She would never have expected someone to come into their lives now.

"No.. of course I wouldn't mind," Clara said. She was such a liar and it was obvious. But the Doctor ignored Clara's fib and spun around happily.

"Great! Well she already has her room set up and so all I have to do is make him one!"

"Wait her friend is a he?"

"Well if we are getting technical here, he is technically me. So yeah, he is a guy if you are supposing that I am a girl..."

"Wait how is he you?"

"Long story. I lost a hand and grew a new version of me!" he exclaimed realizing that he never really stopped to think about how the whole thing actually went down that day.

"I can barely stand one of ya," Clara said jokingly as she usually did when she felt stressed out or unappreciated.

"Well, I also forgot to mention that he doesn't look like me at all. He is a previous version of myself," he said looking at the floor remembering all the fun times that he had in that brilliant body.

"Well I'd love to get to meet him. I'm going to bed I'm really tired. Dinner is on the table but your friend left so I'm guessing there will be left overs."

"Don't worry Clara I am very hungry and probably won't be sleeping tonight. Big day tomorrow! Rose is back!" he said smiling to him self so happy that his one true love had finally returned to her home in the TARDIS again. Rose was the only person the Doctor could think of as more than a friend. Even though he was married to River, he still thinks of it more like a forced marriage. A bit like an arranged marriage. But if it was up to him, he leave River to marry Rose in less than a second.

The Doctor hadn't even noticed that Clara had left the room and went off to bed already. He did feel a bit bad for Clara. He realized that they were just hitting things off and that Clara seemed like a really cool girl. But he highly doubted that anything would happen now that Rose was back in the picture.

* * *

The Doctor was sitting in the control room waiting for Rose and John to come in with all their stuff and start moving in. Clara sat on one of the staircases listening to her iPod hoping that this day would go as smoothly as possible and that she would have as little interaction with anyone as possible. Moments later, the Doctor heard knocking at the door and he quickly stood up and ran to the door. Clara hadn't noticed that the Doctor had moved since she was updating the kids on how she was doing. She really used them as a support group since they were the only ones who knew about the whole time-travel thing.

Rose stepped into the TARDIS with her bags and John followed close behind. The Doctor finally spoke up and said, "Rose follow the pink line on the floor. And Ten, mind if I call you that? Ten? Oh and I could be Eleven! That is brilliant! Anyways! Follow the blue line on the floor to find your room," he said with a smile.

"Oh Rose and I aren't sharing a room?" Ten asked confused.

"I'm sorry Rose just said that you two should have separate rooms," Eleven said awkwardly.

"It's okay. I'm good with my own room," Ten said looking around and making sure that Rose was already gone, "who is that in your TARDIS?" he said pointing to Clara.

"Yeah when I told you I wasn't traveling with anyone.. That was a lie. Her name is Clara. She is really nice and fun to be around. But she is obviously completely oblivious to everything that is going on right about now," the Doctor said shaking his head.

"She seems cute! I mean cool! God did I say that aloud?" Ten said nervously realizing that he had made the same mistake in his head last time the Doctor came to his flat. Though he really did think Clara was cute. She seemed as if she knew what she was doing on her phone, but part of her still didn't know how she was doing it.

"Afraid so.." the Doctor said noticing that Ten was staring at Clara. "She really is cool but you need to unpack now so off to your room! It's right next to Rose's and Clara's... " he said as if he had wished he put him somewhere on the far other side of the TARDIS. The Doctor noticed the high interest he had in Clara and he did not like the attention that she was getting. He didn't want anyone to have Clara. He was his impossible girl. They had already been through so much together he was not ready for someone else to come take her. At the same moment he was feeling all these emotions, he realized that he was acting jealous. Rose was back. He should just focus on that.

"Thanks. I only have a few things and some suits. I should be done pretty fast," Ten said with a smile before he walked off into his room. The Doctor went and sat next to Clara and tapped her shoulder causing her to flinch and knock one of her headphones out.

"Sorry. The kids have been on my tail about the latest new in the TARDIS," Clara said apologetically.

"Oh don't apologize! Our guests have arrived and someone would love to meet you!"

"And who would that lovely strange be?" she asked jokingly.

"Me! Well I've already explained the whole other me thing. But! Yes he would love to meet you," he said. He was a little shocked at how he had just said he would love to meet her when he really wanted him as far from Clara as he could possibly have him.

"I'll go help him unpack then," she said with a smile standing up. "What room is his?" she asked completely forgetting that she had no idea where she was going.

"He is the room next to yours," he said putting his hands in his face regretting everything.  
"Thanks," she said as she skipped on to Ten's room.


	5. Visiting the Doctor part 5

**Okay if you haven't caught on, John's name is Ten and the Doctor is the Doctor and Eleven :)**

* * *

"You're room is almost as cool as mine," Clara said leaning against the frame of Ten's door. Ten jumped being startled by Clara then gave off a smile.  
"Well nice to meet you too," he said smiling and looking up at Clara from the floor he was sitting cross-cross applesauce on.  
"I'm Clara. And you are?" she said smiling back at him.  
"John Smith. But you can call me Ten," he said really enjoying the new name the Doctor had given him.  
"Ten? That's a funny name. A bit odd don't you think?" she said sitting next to him.  
"Actually no. I'm the tenth version of your lovely Doctor," he said sounding chipper.  
"Okay. I'm just going to pretend that I know what that means because the Doctor has already tried explaining it to me. Need help unpacking?" she asked quickly changing the subject. She really didn't want to know what he meant because she had a feeling that he only changed when he had near death experiences.  
"Sure. Umm if you just start unpacking that box of ties and put them in the top draw over there. That would be brilliant," he said staring at Clara. She stood up and grabbed the box and walked over to Ten's dresser. Ten's eye followed Clara's every move. As if he was mesmerized by her. Almost the way he felt when he was around Rose. He couldn't help but stare. He watched as Clara put in his last couple of ties then turned his gaze away so that she wouldn't see him staring.  
"All done. Anything else?" she asked him.  
"Not that I can think of no. But thank you Clara," he said trying to avoid eye contact with her. She responded with a nod and patted his shoulder before walking out of his room into her own. Ten had never felt this way about anyone so quickly before and he couldn't ignore is feelings. He had absolutely no idea how to approach Clara in any way. So, he decided to take it up with the Doctor. He stepped out of his room and made his way to the control room in the TARDIS. He was lucky enough to find the Doctor sitting there reading a book and not doing anything to important. "Hey could I ask you something?" Ten asked cautiously approaching the Doctor.  
"Sure what id it?" he said looking up from his book with some circle shaped glasses on his face.  
"Clara. She seems really cool and I'd love to get to know her I just. Don't know how to come about it. I haven't really felt his way before except with Rose so I am really confused," he said finally getting it all out.  
"You.. You're interested in Clara?" the Doctor said taken back. He had really hoped it wasn't true and that he was just making things up in his head. But the entire thing was true. He really didn't want anyone to have Clara. Not even Ten. He had to come up with a clever lie but he didn't have much time.  
"Yes. I mean if that's alright with you," Ten said never really thinking about what the Doctor had to say about the matter.  
"I'm sorry but, Clara and I are sort of.. a thing," the Doctor said shutting his eyes. Ten stood there confused. He assumed with Rose back, that the Doctor and Rose would automatically just pop right back into their relationship together.  
"Oh. Okay that great. Good for you. I have more to unpack so I should get going," he said putting up a front. Ten left the room as quickly as he could and made his way back into his. The Doctor put his hands in his face and shook his head. He didn't know why he was so defensive over Clara. They weren't really in a relationship but he didn't want Ten to have her. Clara was his impossible girl. The girl who was born to save him. He could bare to see anyone else treat her the way that he wanted to.  
The Doctor stood up and walked over to Clara's room and knocked on her door. She walked over and opened it with a smile on her face. "Hello," the Doctor said as he made himself comfortable sitting on Clara's bed. "I need to talk to you," he said fiddling his thumbs.  
"Okay go for it," she said as she sat next to him.  
"I told Ten that you and I were together," he said shutting his eyes.  
"You what?!" she said defensively. "Why would you do that!" she shouted.  
"Because he likes you and so I.."  
"Doctor you are being selfish! Ever since Rose came back she is all you can talk about! Now all of a sudden when someone has an interest in me, you go around and forget about Rose and are thinking of me! Doctor I am going to tell him that we aren't together," Clara exclaimed standing up.  
"No Clara but it's the truth," he said standing up and holing her shoulders to compose her, "I really do like you Clara. And maybe I am selfish. But I don't want anyone to have you. Is that such a bad thing?" he said looking back and fourth at both of her eyes. She was speechless. She didn't know what to say or think. He did have a point. She looked into the Doctor's eyes which we staring back at hers.  
"But we shouldn't tell him what isn't true.. He lives in the TARDIS and is going to see everything that we do. And what about Rose," she said putting herself down. She knew that there were feelings between Rose and the Doctor and she knew that this would never work. Rose was better than her. She had lived more with the Doctor than Clara ever had. Though in a way, Clara had been with the Doctor his entire life. But she still felt that Rose had the advantage over her.  
"Well, we could always make it true," he said moving his hands from her shoulders to each of her cheeks.  
"Would that really be a good idea?" she said nervously. Her and the Doctor were very close to each other by now and she really didn't know what to do with herself.  
Just then, the Doctor leaned in as kissed Clara sending a shock through each of them. Her eyes fluttered closed as she kissed her Doctor. She never thought that they would actually do this. It was everything that she had ever hoped for. As he pulled back, her eye slowly opened still memorized by what just occurred.  
"I think it's a good idea," he said with a smile.  
"Possibly," she said still dazed a little. She snapped back into reality as and shook her head one or twice to re-gain focus.  
"Possibly?" he asked confused.  
"Yes well, you did just lie to Ten about us. With out talking to me first," she said playing hard to get.  
"But even after," he said moving his hands around trying to find the right words, "that you still don't know?" he asked confused. "It wasn't a lie if we are," he said getting more serious.  
"But what about Rose?" she said remembering that he and rose had been awfully close to each other.  
"We were sort of in... love. But then she got lost and I was never able to see her again," he said telling her the truth. Clara grew wearily noting that all her presumptions were true. How could she be with someone that was in love with someone that lived in their home. It wasn't going to work. Things would get complicated and her and Rose would have a terrible relationship together. So she shook her head and looked down.  
"I think I better go tell Ten that you made it up," she said as she pushed past the Doctor leaving him standing in her room all alone. His heart broke with every step that she took. His attempts to make Clara more than just a companion had failed and she had moved on. But maybe she was right. He had Rose now. After all this time and all those lost companions. Martha, Donna, and the Ponds. Rose was finally back in the picture and that's what he should be focusing on.  
"Hey," Clara said to Ten walking into his room uninvited.  
"Hi," he said sitting on the floor folding his clothes. He didn't look up to look at Clara, he just sat there and hoped she would go away.  
"Look everything that the Doctor told you was a lie. I'm not sure how the conversation went down but, all I know is that he told you that we were together and we aren't. So I just thought you should know the truth," she said looking at the floor trying to avoid and awkward conversation. Ten looked up at Clara with a smile believing every word that she said. He really did find an interest in her and wanted to make the most of was a human and he wanted to make the most of his short life.** (A/N I know he's thinking YOLO just please don't hate. This story is just writing itself at this point)**  
"That's good," he said relieved looking at her, "sorry, I'm not saying that you and him were a bad thing it's just-"  
"I understand. Don't sweat it," she said moving her hand in the forget it motion. She walked to the door and started to make her way out until Ten spoke up and said something.  
"There is this really nice restaurant at the end of the planet Flam. IF you'd like I love to take you," he said taking his first step in getting to know Clara. Although he was really scared that she would say no and leave him there to feel like a fool.  
But she turned around and smiled and said, "It would be my honor," before she continued walking to her room.


End file.
